


Something More

by kannon_ball



Category: Chris Brown - Fandom, Miracle Watts - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannon_ball/pseuds/kannon_ball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fashion designer/model, Desiree Watts and singer Chris Brown were getting pretty heated in the new Gucci cologne commercial. Could this be the start of something more than just friends? Let's not forget both - model and singer have known each other since diapers. Watts is reportedly joining Chris on his tour, rumors were confirmed when Chris posted a Instagram video of the both of them packing. Do you think the two felt awkward doing this commercial? Or maybe they're catching a little something-something with each other? Either way, what do you think? Share your comments on the following: Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, and our website https://www.celebritiesrule.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Characters to Something More:  
**

 

****

**Desiree Watts - 23, model and fashion designer, Chris' best friend (homegirl).**

 

****

 

**Draya Michele: 23, Mijo's shawty, a amazing dancer, hates mama.**

 

****

 

**Chris Brown - 25, singer and dancer, Desiree's day one nigga.**

 

****

 

**Tyga - 24, day one nigga, can bust them rhymes, can't dance for shit.**

 

****

 

**August Alsina - 25, singer, attending the tour with Chris.**

 

 

**Mijo - 24, second youngest in the bunch, been there since day one.**

 

****

 

**Keke Palmer - 23, singer, actress, and talk show host.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

p

 » 

strong

 

499623 characters left

Post


End file.
